Tainted Dreams
by XFading-DreamsX
Summary: Lillith Brookes,Finds herslef forced into England where she must attend Hogwarts. She finds her neighbours, the Malfoys, intruiging and finds herself in severe trouble many times. But could her and Draco secretly fall in love against Lucius' orders?...


Sun shone brightly through the window into the vacant room of a young girl. A girl named Lillith Brookes who was now at the age of fourteen. She was a witch who attended "The Canadian School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Montreal, Quebec. Oh, but today something would change, something big.

"Lillith, Me and your father need to speak with you," Said Lauri, Her mother, calmly with a tint of ignorance as Lillith past them in the living room of the gigantic, comfortable home they now resided in.

"What did I do now?" The young one replied with a small, huffy sigh while she blinked her ice blue eyes in annoyance. She stood awaiting an answer for about two minutes before raising an eyebrow and taking a step towards the stairs that lead to that sun kissed room at the end of the hall.

"Fine," She lowered her head before continuing then suddenly glared at her mother, "You know where I'll be when this little chat is convenient to you."

As she walked down the hall she thought about how her whole life she barely knew her parents because they were too busy working with the Ministry of Magic. They barely paid attention to her unless it was to punish her or to buy her anything just so she'd stay away from them. She sighed while placing a hand on the doorknob that lead to her sanctuary...or her prison...depending on how you look at it. She stood in horror as she stared at her once full, bright bedroom. Everything was packed into boxes and trunks and stacked neatly into little piles. She was about to scream when her two parents stood in front of her in an instant.

"We're moving to England to work in a higher branch of the Ministry," Said Jean, her grand, French father, whom was often the one to deliver the punishments...or beatings...On Lillith. Lillith was now standing gaping at him.

"W-w-what about school....and...school?" Lillith stuttered horribly as school was the only thing she liked and did well in, "I can't leave before even the beginning of fourth year!"

Her parents rolled their eyes and with the swish of a wand they were in a new home, which from this point of view looked like a mansion, in England.

"Quite frankly you don't have a choice," Her mother was clearly aggravated while Lillith was on the verge of tears, especially when her mother started up again.

"Oh...and just so you know...you'll be attending Hogwarts." Lauri said in a bitchy tone while Lillith stood on the front steps, door wide open, with her back to her parents and her eyes closed.

"Oh...and just so you know...I don't give a shit," she opened her eyes to see a man with his son, who looked about her age, eyeing her suspiciously. They both had the same silvery blond hair, pale skin, and grey eyes. Lillith just smirked and continued walking until she reached the street where she sprinted into a run. Luckily for her there was a small field not too far from where she now lived. She collapsed onto the grass sighing angrily at her self. 'Why did I even open my mouth?' she wondered quietly to her self as her jet black waist length hair blew furiously in the wind. Just then she heard someone sitting down beside her and turned to see the boy from earlier.

Returning her gaze to the bright, blue sky she asked him very calmly, "What are you doing here?" He just stared at her without saying anything at all. She was used to people staring at her so she just shrugged it off.

"I came to see if you were okay, really," He answered, "But if you don't want company, fine." He had a snotty, angry tone to his voice as he got up and turned to leave. Lillith stood up and grabbed his wrist firmly. He turned around and she looked deep into his cold, grey eyes.

"I don't even know who you are," She said hoping for an answer when she knew she hadn't even asked him anything. He smirked at her while grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Malfoy...Draco Malfoy," He said plainly yet mysteriously while vanishing into the distance.


End file.
